


Insert Reader

by ThePooderer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Randomness, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePooderer/pseuds/ThePooderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader winds up in season 9 of the “Supernatural” world. But, someone else seems to be controlling her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insert Reader

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fan fic and I just wanted to put it out there to see what happens. It may just be a one shot but if it gets more response I may continue with other pairings. Let me know what you think! Sorry if the formatting is odd, I have more of a journalism background.

You’ve recently graduated college and just moved into your brand spanking new apartment in New York City. You’ve survived the first day at the job of your dreams. You’re meeting new people and even got a new dog named ____. Everything seems to be working out swell.

Your dog, _____, scratches at your leg while you’re watching (what else?) “Supernatural.” She needs to go out.

“Fine…” you grumble, pausing the show. It’s a good thing you can pause live TV. You grab her leash and slip it on her. You grab your keys and you’re out the door. You press the button for the elevator to come up on the seventh floor and it’s automatically there. For once.

Walking out of your building, you notice no one is outside. No one. Literally, not a soul.

You walk up the hill next to your building towards the park. The moon is out, full and ever-so bright.

“Damn…it’s really fucking quiet…” you think to yourself. “ This is weird. It’s NYC, people are always around. Where are the sirens? The cars? Anything?!”

After your dog finishes her business, you walk back to your apartment. You unlock the front door and walk up to the elevator. You press the button and the elevator dings. Sighing loudly, you lean against the back wall.

And then you notice on the digital display that the elevator is on the 50th floor. Your building only has eight floors. “O..k…” you say aloud. “Maybe it’s just a fluke.”

The elevator keeps going. 70…80….90…

You’re starting to get nervous. Even if it was a fluke, you know your elevator ride doesn’t take this long.

250….320…465…570…602…

“What the hell?!” you scream, kicking the door. You push the emergency stop button on the elevator to no avail.

666\. Ding! The doors open. And stay open, expectantly.

A voice in your head screams, “GO!”

You stare into the darkness of the 666th floor. Your eyes dart around to attempt to see into the floor.

“Nuh-uh. I’ve seen too many horror movies for this shit. I’ll just stay in the elevator. The doors will close eventually, right?” You press the button for the seventh floor. Nothing happens. You push the emergency button again and still nothing.

You look at your dog. She stares back, happy and panting.

“Some guard dog you are,” you say. She ignores you.

You grab your phone out of your back pocket. No signal, naturally. You decide to time how long the doors will stay open. You decide you will definitely have words with Jonathon, the maintenance man. When you get out of this, at least.

An hour goes by.

“Well…guess that’s it. I’m done waiting. Time for me to die, I suppose.” You turn on your phone’s flashlight and prepare to step onto the 666th floor. Your dog won’t budge. Now, she looks afraid. She pees on the elevator.

“Come on, girl!” you say as you step into the darkness of the 666th floor – and fall into some dark, purple, lightening-y portal. You scream bloody murder. Your precious _____ is left there in the elevator, staring in awe. The elevator springs back to life and closes its doors. It goes to the seventh floor. Your dog wines, unsure of what to do.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing you can feel is a mind-blowing headache. The second is someone poking you in the arm.

“H-Hello?” a gravelly voice asks. Wait. You know that voice…

You open your eyes to see someone’s bright blue orbs staring back at you. You take a breath.

“Oh my God…Castiel?!” you think. “Yep. That’s fucking Cas!”

“Are you…ok?” he asks. Your heart skips a beat.

“I-I think so,” you start. “I mean my head is killing me but-”

Water is thrown at your face. You cough. You try to wipe your face but can’t. It’s then you feel the ropes binding you to a chair.

“Dean!” Cas yells.

“What? I had to make sure,” the incredibly deep voiced blob you assume is Dean says. “It’s not like it was a lot. Hardly a wet T-shirt contest.”

“Well it’s not the best introduction to us,” Sam-blob says as he wipes your face with a towel. You blink a couple times and see you’re in the Bunker. “But, hi.

I’m Sam. And the guy who threw water on you was Dean. The one in the trench coat is Cas.”

“Uh…hi…I’m…_____. Nice to meet you,” you say. You’re playing it cool on the outside and completely fangirling on the inside.

“Well, boys…looks like you lucked out. She’s not one of mine,” Crowley says, crossing his arms. “I’m Crowley, love.”

“Hi…” you say, as the King of Hell stares you down.

“Why did you fall from the sky? Are you an Angel?” Cas asks, politely.

You snicker and quickly recover.

“Uh, no... not an Angel-“

“I wasn’t hitting on you…not that you’re not attractive…I just-” Cas starts.

“Castiel, stop being so emotionally constipated.” Crowley growls.

“Why would you think I was an Angel?” you ask. “I mean…there are no such things as Angels…right?” you say.

“Uh, no,” Sammy says. “Cas is just kidding…you fell from the sky, you know…”

“Yeeeeaahh, I don’t know,” you say. “Last thing I remember I was in the elevator of my apartment building and-”

“Did you smell sulfur?” Dean interjects.

“No-“

“Did the lights flicker? Did it get colder?” He bends down and gets closer to your face.

“Um… no.”

“Anything weird happen?” He’s right in front of your face. You can feel his breath on you.

“…No,” you lie, thinking maybe its best you don’t tell the whole truth. You’re kind of enjoying this, after all.

Dean presses a silver spoon on your nose. You stare blankly at him. He removes it slowly.

“Anyway…can someone untie me?” you ask, slowly, still staring at Dean.

“Yes…yes!” Sam springs into action and cuts your binds.

“So, where exactly am I?” you ask.

“Someplace safe,” Dean smiles.  
~~~~~~~~

A few weeks go by and you’re starting to get to know the boys. They’ve explained the whole Angels-Demons-Heaven-Hell business, which you acted surprised about. But, the timeline just isn’t right. Crowley is back to being tied up in the basement. Cas is still getting used to being human. Sam isn’t being possessed by an Angel. Kevin isn’t there…

Dean and Sam are on a hunt. Cas is making a sandwich and instead of looking through books again, you decide you’re going to talk to Crowley. For some reason, that’s just what you need to do. Maybe you can ask him if he knows anything about portals…or something.

You enter the dungeon and Crowley seems surprised to see you.

“Without the boys, my pet?” he asks.

“Yes. I can handle myself, thanks.” you reply. You’re so sure of yourself. No fear.

“What can I do for you?”

“Well…I was wondering-” you eye the torture devices.

“Wait! No…do this,” something in your head screams. You walk over to the tools and grab a knife and some duct tape. You turn to Crowley and walk closer to him.

“Oh, pet, what are you planning on doing with that?” Crowley seems amused.

You’re right in front of Crowley and you want nothing more than to plunge the blade into his skin. You rip off a piece of tape and cover his mouth.

“I…” you say as you grip the knife tighter. Then, just like that, the feeling is gone. You rip off the tape from his mouth. You turn away and start to head back to put the knife away.

“Love…I can show you how to use that if you don’t know where to start.”

You whip around and look at him.

“Oh yes, love. Come on, it’ll be fun.”

You let out a short laugh. “Oh, I don’t need to be shown how to use it.” You put the knife away and turn to face Crowley.

“I know there’s nothing you want more than me to-" you start.

“What? Be in these chains? Oh, yes, if only. Just wait until I get free. I’m going to be coming for you.”

“Yea, right. Like that’s going to happen.”

“Oh, it will. And then I’ll get to hear every little noise you make.”

“Whatever.” You turn to leave.

“No, wait, stop! Finish it!” You hear in your head.

You grab the knife again and walk up to Crowley.

“That’s my girl.” He laughs.

You tear off another piece of tape and go to put it on his mouth. Your head is pounding: “No! Make her do it!”

Another voice: “Give me that! Enough of your plot!”

You look down at your hands. The knife and tape are gone. In fact, your hands are down Crowley’s pants. And you’re not wearing your own. You have nothing on. You’re hungrily pulling down Crowley’s boxers and you start to give him a hand job. Soon, precum has slicked his dick. He’s moaning as you straddle him, inching your pussy towards his dick. You guide his penis inside of you where it fills you and you start to bounce. His dick slides in and out of you, faster and faster. He takes your left nipple inside his mouth and starts to suck it. You start to moan. He’s teasing you, swirling his tongue ever so slightly. Meanwhile, his dick is hitting the exact right spot and you’re starting to see stars, when Cas clears his throat right next to you.

Both of you just stare at him, wide-eyed for a moment. And he’s staring back, slightly squinting his eyes. You can hear laughter in your head. Not your laughter. Not Crowley’s or anyone you know’s laughter. But, someone…

“Care to join, Angel?” Crowley smirks.

“What? Are you kidding?” you say, out of breath and looking down at Crowley.

“I-I never got to enjoy sex with more than one person. It seems…complicated.” Cas says.

“I’ll do all the penetrating, you can just play with her nipples. Then, if you’re ready, we can switch.” Crowley says.

Cas considers it.

He walks behind you and grabs your boobs. He starts tweaking your nipples as you and Crowley begin your thrusting. You can feel your orgasm pool inside your stomach. The room is filled with your Crowley’s moans and your whimpers. Cas kisses the right side of your neck and then gives you a little love bite that sends you over the edge. As you're cumming, you squeeze Crowley so tight, he releases inside of you. Cas has stopped and is speechless. You lay your head in the nook of Crowley’s neck and sigh contently.

“My turn?” Cass asks.

A bright light fills the room. But, right before you pass out, you hear two distinctively female voices arguing about “what tags to give it.”


End file.
